Que m'estil arrivé?
by the-angel-of-your-dream
Summary: Hermione se sent seule au monde. Elle ne se souviens de rien. Sa mémoire reviendra t elle ou devra t elle refaire sa vie sans le moindre souvenir de son passé? venez lire pour le savoir...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Je marchais seule. Seule dans mon désespoir, seule dans ma peine. N'avais-je pas perdu mon seul amour? N'étais-je pas devenue une orpheline? Ou étais-je simplement déjà seule au monde? Mais la question n'est pas là. La question à poser est, qui suis-je ? Malgré moi, je ne savais pas qui j'étais. Tout ce qui pourrait m'aider c'est la photo d'un homme dans la poche droite de mon manteau et un bâton de bois dans celle de gauche. Comment me retrouver alors que je ne sais même pas où je suis, qui je suis ou encore qu'est-ce que je fais ici? La voilà, la vraie question. Mais qui pourrait bien répondre à cette question. Cet homme. Celui sur la photo. Celui dont je ne connais ni le nom, l'âge, ou encore mon lien avec lui. Je ne pouvais voir que son physique. Un menton carré, les épaules bien droites, un visage rond parsemé de taches de rousseurs, des cheveux roux, des yeux bleus. Et il y a son regard. Un regard tellement intense qu'il pourrait faire fondre n'importe qui, y compris moi. Mais, qui étais ce moi?

À quelques rues de là...

-Je m'inquiète tellement pour elle. Tu crois qu'elle va bien? Mais réponds moi Harry.

-Laisse moi réfléchir Ron.

-Réfléchir à quoi?

-Au moyen de retrouver Hermione. Tu crois vraiment qu'on va la laisser se balader toute seule après ce qui lui est arrivé? Non mais t'est malade!

Bien assis au chaud dans un bar, les deux garçons réfléchissent. L'un est roux, grand et baraqué, l'autre est noir, musclé et a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il était le garçon le plus célèbre de son monde, l'autre son meilleur ami. Ayant terminé l'école que depuis quelques semaines, le problème majeur des personnes de leurs âges était de savoir ce qu'ils feraient plus tard... Le problème majeur de ces deux amis était de retrouver la fille la plus dangereuse du monde. Celle qui a déjà été leur meilleure amie... Mais ça, ça fait bien longtemps.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues comme deux fontaines, mais personne ne peut le remarquer parce qu'il pleut. Je suis trempée de la tête aux pieds. Personne ne semble se soucier de moi. Chaque passant est beaucoup trop pressé. Pressé de rentrer chez eux pour se mettre à l'abri. Je laisse mon corps s'étendre sur le banc de parc. J'essaie de regarder le ciel, mais les gouttes de pluies me bouchent la vue. Alors je les ferment et continue de pleurer en silence. Mon âme s'assoupit, le sommeil voile mon esprit, déjà trop fatigué. Mais comment se fait-il que j'ai si chaud, que je sois si bien tout à coup? D'où vient se confort soudain? N'étais-je pas mouillée jusqu'aux os il y a quelques instants? J'ai misère à ouvrir mes paupières. Mon regard est embrouillé quelque peu. Je perçois une silhouette. Grande et athlétique, au teint extrêmement pâle. Lors que mon regard est enfin éclaircit, je vois des cheveux soyeux et blonds presque blancs, un regard glacial et chaleureux à la fois, de magnifiques yeux gris clair et un corps robuste. Habillé que d'une robe de chambre, une tasse de café à la main, il me regarde mais ne me souris pas. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui parler, le saluer ou encore le remercier de m'avoir accueillit sous son toit. Dois-je lui poser toutes les questions qui me tourmentent? Qui est-il? Qui suis-je? Mais pourquoi se dirige-t-il vers la porte? N'a-t-il pas vue mon regard tourmenté et paniqué. Mon regard insatisfait et questionné?

-Attendez! Criai-je.

Il s'arrête brutalement. Se retourne lentement. Il me regarde bizarrement. On dirait qu'il a misère à me croire réveillée ou à m'entendre parler. Lorsqu'il prend conscience que je suis vraiment en train de lui parler, il marche vers moi. D'un pas rapide, son regard s'éclaircit, sa bouche s'élargit pour laisser place à un mince sourire. Lorsqu'il est à moins d'un mètre de moi, il s'arrête, prend une bonne inspiration et relâche avant de commencer à parler.

Bon ben voila! Ça faisait un bail que je mijotais ce début de fic dans ma tête et j'ai décidé de me faire plaisir en l'écrivant aujourd'hui ! Ne soyez pas trop indulgent c'est seulement ma deuxième fic.

Je sais que vous devez sûrement m'haïr puisque j'ai décidé de couper mon chapitre à cet endroit? Ne vous en faites pas, je vous mettrai la suite très bientôt. Et au lieu de vous tournez les pouces ou d'aller lire d'autres fics, écrivez-moi donc une petite review avant de partir! Et juste parce que je suis curieuse, écrivez-moi vos impressions. Que va-t-il lui dire selon vous? Que va-t-il se passer par la suite? Faite le moi savoir! A la prochaine!


	2. Je veux de réponses à mes questoins

_... Lorsqu'il est à moins d'un mètre de moi, il s'arrête, prend une bonne inspiration et relâche avant de commencer à parler. _

**Chapitre 1**

-Bonjour mon cœur ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu m'as tellement fais peur !

-Pardon ?

-Quand je t'ai trouvé allongée sur le banc d'un parc, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que tu étais dans le coma. Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs !

-J'ai été dans le coma ? Pendant combien de temps ?

-Trois moi, chérie.

-Chérie ? Je ne vous connais même pas ! Qui êtes-vous d'abord ?

-Mais... Je suis Drago, ton fiancé. Nous allons nous marier au printemps. Dis moi que tu n'as pas changé d'avis !

-Heu...Je ne sais pas...Vous êtes mon fiancé ? Pouvez-vous me dire qui je suis ?

-Ho Seigneur ! Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Malheureusement, non. Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, d'où je viens, où je vais, qu'est-ce que je fais. Tout ça est un trou noir pour moi. Voudriez-vous m'aider ?

-Tu vas commencer par te reposer. Je vais aller à la cuisine, te chercher quelque chose pour te revigorer.

-Je ne veux pas me reposer, je veux avoir des réponses à mes questions ! Si vous êtes mon fiancé, vous devez sûrement savoir qui je suis !

Mais il ne me répondit pas. Il fuyait mon regard, il fuyait mes questions. Si j'allais épouser cet homme, je devais l'aimer. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien aimer chez cet homme. Je ne l'avais vue que depuis peu de temps et il avait l'air d'être un homme dur, froid et dépassé par quelques évènements que j'ignore. Sans doute mon coma. S'était-il vraiment inquiété pour moi ? Je ne pourrais répondre à cette question. Tiens la porte viens de s'ouvrir. Mais...

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bestiole ? C'est une créature de la grandeur d'un nain, avec de grandes oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris, et d'immenses yeux violets de la taille de balles de tennis. La créature n'est pas beaucoup habillée. Elle ne porte qu'un carré de tissus sales et délavés, qui ressemble beaucoup à une taie d'oreiller. Je n'ai jamais rien vue de tel. Tiens, voilà le bel inconnu qui entre à la course. On dirait qu'il a courut le marathon, il est couvert de sueurs.

-Qui a-t-il ? Pourquoi ce cri de mort ?

Je ne pouvais répondre car je ne savais ce que c'était. Je ne pu que pointée du doigt la petite créature au pied de mon lit, lassant de côté mes bonnes manières.

-Mais pourquoi aurais-tu peur d'un elfe de maison ? Il ne te fera aucun mal !

-Un elfe de maison ?

-Bon, laisse nous. Dit-il en s'adressant à la créature.

L'elfe de maison quitta la pièce après un faible couinement. L'homme devant moi ne parle pas. Il réfléchit, ses doigts sur le menton. Je ne me souviens pas très bien de son nom. J'aimerais lui poser mes questions mais j'ai peur de sa réaction. Peut-être étais-je battue. Ça expliquerait pourquoi je me suis retrouvée dans la rue, sur ce banc de parc. Mais ça n'expliquerait pas pourquoi je suis tombée dans le coma ni pourquoi j'ai perdue la mémoire.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je finalement.

-Je suis Drago Malefoy. Me répondit-il si froidement qu'il me glaça le sang.

Mais je continue de parler, de poser les questions qui me tourmentent.

-Mais qui êtes-vous réellement ?

-Votre question n'a pas de sens.

Pourquoi tourne-t-il tant autour du pot ?

-Répondez comme bon vous semble, mais j'aimerais seulement me renseigner. Dites-moi qui vous êtes selon vous.

-Je suis un homme de sang pure, d'une très haute classe et le fiancée de la femme la plus dangereuse du monde.

-Mmmm, vous voulez savoir ce que je pense que vous êtes ?

-Allez-y, on pourrait bien rire.

-Je crois que vous êtes un homme froid, vil et cruel. Mais pourtant, vous tenez fermement aux personnes qui vous sont chers. Même sous votre apparence d'un homme sûr de lui et sans pitié, vous êtes accablés par le travail, vous manqué de sommeil et une peur grandissante envahit votre esprit et voile votre regard qui s'assombrit de minute en minute.

-C'est ce que vous pensez de moi ?

-Non c'est ce que je crois que vous êtes, à première vue.

Un silence se fit. Il sembla encore réfléchir.

-Qui suis-je ?

-Hermione Granger.

Voila une réponse à au moins une de mes questions.

-Mais qui suis-je ?

-Vous êtes ma fiancée, une femme au sang impure, un sang de moldu. Mais malgré cela, vous avez pris votre place dans le monde. Vous avez accomplit d'innombrable chose que même moi, je n'oserait faire. Et malgré notre sombre passé, j'ai encore beaucoup de misère à croire que nous nous marierons au printemps.

-Quelles choses ? Quel passé ?

-Je répondrai à ces questions quand le moment sera venu. Pour l'instant, il faudrait vous reposez.

-Dites moi...

Je ne sais pas comment formuler ma phrase. Mes mots seront peut-être trop déplacés.

-Oui ?

-Non, laisser tomber. Je vous poserai la question plus tard.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, bonne nuit.

Il partit sans se retourner. Lorsque la porte se referma au complet, je sors du lit et enfile la robe de chambre posée sur la chaise dans le coin de la pièce. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre. J'écarte les rideaux et laisse entrer la lumière aveuglante du soleil couchant. Je prends une bouchée du sandwich qui repose sur le bureau. Je connais enfin mon nom. Hermione Granger. Mais je ne me connais pas. Et ce Drago Malefoy ne semble pas être la meilleure personne à me connaître. Je dois retrouver cet homme sur la photo. La photo... Où auraient-ils pu la mettre ? Elle était dans mon manteau. Où est mon manteau ? Je dois le trouver, pour connaître enfin qui je suis réellement. Le bout de bois est posé sur la table de nuit, mais la photo n'y est pas. Je me demande bien à quoi cette branche peut servir. Je la prends dans ma main, ressens une sensation dans celle-ci qui se répand dans tout mon corps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il y a une petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit de la secouer un peu en disant des mots incompréhensibles. Et malgré ma volonté, ma curiosité décide d'y obéir.

-_Prior Incanto !_

Lorsque cette lumière verte ahurissante sorti de l'extrémité de la branche, je cru mourir. La pâle image d'un homme flotte devant moi, comme un fantôme. Cet homme a une expression de peur et de tristesse sur le visage. Il doit avoir mon âge. Il est un peu grassouillet, des cheveux bruns foncés, des yeux de la même couleur et le regard le plus affreux que je n'aie jamais vu ! Un frisson me parcours le dos. Je lâche le bout de bois. Lorsqu'il touche le sol, le fantôme disparaît, comme par magie. Je m'assoie sur le lit, le regard embrouillé par les larmes. J'ai le cœur gros, les évènements se bousculent dans ma tête. Et j'ai un affreux pressentiment que ça ne fait que commencer. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, mes mains les essuies. Je dois être forte, pleurer n'est pas mon genre. Être forte et courageuse, ça l'est par contre. Comment je le sais ? Je l'ignore. Mais, je le sais ! On dirait que c'est incrusté en moi.

La branche gît encore à mes pieds. Je décide de partir à la recherche de ce qui m'appartient. La photo, mon manteau, et des vêtements. Je prends la branche dans la paume de ma main droite. Je la tiens fermement. J'ai l'impression qu'elle pourrait me protégé contre tout les dangers.

Je tourne la poignée nerveusement et en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je l'ouvre lentement, en essayant toujours de le faire silencieusement. Je regarde hors de la chambre et vois un long corridor, merveilleusement décoré. Il y a des plantes un peu partout, Drago doit aimer la nature. Il y a des miroirs aussi. Les murs sont peints en rouge foncé, et une tapisserie brodée de fils d'or est disposée au trois quart. Je m'avance et referme la porte derrière moi. Je marche quelques secondes et vois une porte. Je m'y avance et l'entrouvre légèrement. Personne. J'entre. C'est une bibliothèque. La plus grande que j'ai jamais vue. La pièce doit bien mesurer douze mètres de haut. Les murs sont recouverts d'étagères, sauf à deux endroits où il y a de magnifiques fenêtres. La pièce est illuminée d'un lustre gigantesque en son centre. Il y a une table ronde au centre où un livre y est posé. Il est fermé mais une page est marquée d'un signet. Je l'ouvre et vois la photo d'un jeune homme de mon âge. Il a des cheveux noirs qui lui tombent dans les yeux, des yeux verts magnifiques recouverts d'une paire de lunettes rondes et une cicatrice sur le front. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair... Dans le haut de la page, on peut y lire son nom : Harry Potter.

Je commence à lire l'article.

« _Harry Potter est le plus célèbre des sorciers de notre temps. Il a été le seul sorcier assez puissant pour vaincre, par deux fois, le mage noir, connu sous le nom de Voldemort._ ... »

Sorcier ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? Vaincre par deux fois le mage noir ? Voldemort ? Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver. Tiens...Qui est la personne assez irrespectueuse pour découper dans un livre ? D'après la forme, c'est une image que l'on aurait découpée. Sous le trou, il est inscrit ; _Ronald Weasley. _Je regarde plus bas et vois ma photo. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire dans ce livre ? Sous ma photo, il est inscrit mon nom. Je lis le petit paragraphe.

« Hermione Granger, ancienne meilleure amie de nos deux héros, est maintenant devenue... »

Merde ! Quelqu'un a déchiré le reste de la page. Je promets de tuer la personne qui a fait ça. Si je finis par savoir qui c'est... Mais, attendez, la grosseur du trou correspond exactement à la grosseur de la photo qui était dans ma poche. Donc, l'homme que je dois retrouver s'appelle Ronald Weasley. Voilà la meilleure piste que je pouvais trouver.

Voila pour le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que la suite vous a plût ! Désolé si vous êtes déçu de ne pas connaître tout de suite les réponses aux énigmes. Mais j'étais quand même pas pour vous donnez les réponses tout de suite ? Mais ceux qui viennes de commencer à lire ma fic, n'hésité pas à me laisser vos commentaires et vos impressions. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qui va se passer ? Écrivez moi en grand nombre, que vos critiques soient bonnes ou mauvaises, sa sert à s'améliorer. Et un grand merci à ceux qui ne se sont pas tournés les pouces et qui m'ont envoyés une review ! (Ils vont se reconnaître !)


	3. Des réponses pas tout a fais

Chapitre 2

Me voilà de retour dans le couloir. Mes pas, toujours silencieux, sont tels ceux d'une ballerine. Voilà une autre porte à ma droite. Je l'entrouvre légèrement, encore personne. J'entre. C'est une pièce ronde, minuscule. Il n'y a rien a part une armoire, une petite table et une chaise. Il n'y a aucune décoration en plus. Les murs sont bruns, le bois est de la même couleur les lampes également. La seule chose qui ressorte un peu du décor brun, ce sont les poignées de l'armoire tout au fond. Elles sont de couleur or, ornées de minuscules rubis. Je m'approche, intriguée. Je regarde derrière moi, personne. J'avais crut entendre un bruit. Je regarde les poignées de plus près, elles sont magnifiques. Je les tourne, ouvre l'armoire. Elle est remplie de vêtements. Des robes, des jupes, des manteaux, des espèces de longues toges de toutes les couleurs. Des jeans, des pantalons, des chapeaux, etc. On dirait que la chance tourne en ma faveur. J'enfile ce qui me semble être le mieux. Un pantalon noir, une camisole blanche et une veste verte. Je prends un manteau noir au cas où il pleuvrait encore. Je prends un sac accroché sur le coté intérieur de l'armoire. J'y mets chapeau, vêtements, foulard, etc. Tout pour tenir au moins une semaine. En prenant un manteau beige, je remarque qu'il y a une feuille dans la poche droite. Je la prends et commence à la lire.

« N'oublie pas, sous la table, mais ce n'est qu'en cas d'urgence! Dlanor »

Sous la table? Qu'y a-t-il sous la table? Je finis de préparer mon sac et me dirige vers la petite table basse. Elle n'a rien de bien exceptionnel. Je la pousse un peu. Merde. Avec tout le bruit qu'elle fait, je vais réveiller toute la maison. Je vais utiliser mes bras. Je soulève la table de toute mes forces marche petit pas par petit pas. Lorsque je la dépose finalement au sol, mon regard se dirige vers le tapis brun que je n'avait pas encore vue. Je le soulève et le tire au bout de mes bras. Il y a maintenant un trou dans le plancher. Un trou assez profond. Je ne vois pas le fond. Alors que j'allais mettre le pied dedans, une trappe en barreaux de métal se referme. Il y a un mécanisme d'ouverture où deux boutons sont visibles. L'un est rouge, l'autre est vert. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis plus tenté par le rouge que le vert. J'appuie dessus. Rien ne se passe. Soudain une voix de nulle part s'élève. On dirait que je la connais, elle me fait beaucoup penser à quelqu'un. Mais je ne saurais pas dire qui. C'est une voix masculine, forte, résonnante et grave. J'ai peur que quelqu'un l'entende. J'essaie de la faire taire mais je ne parviens qu'à faire répété le message qui y est enregistré. Je l'écoute, peut-être comprendrais-je comment entrer dans ce passage.

« Bonjour, Peut importe qui vous êtes, vous n'avez pas d'affaire ici. Seule Hermione Granger est autorisé à descendre ici. Si vous prétendez être cette personne, répondez correctement à une question et une reconnaissance vocale et vous pourrez passer. Avez-vous bien compris? »

-Oui. Répondis-je.

Le message s'interrompit quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

« Premièrement, levez-vous et dirigez-vous vers la lumière. Mettez vous face au mur derrière elle. Deuxièmement, dites moi votre nom. »

-Hermione Granger. Répondis-je.

« Bien, maintenant, répondez à ma question et je vous laisserez passer sous cette grille. Quel est l'animal qui a quatre pattes le matin, deux le midi et trois le soir? »

Qu'est-ce qui peut bien avoir deux, trois et quatre pattes dans la même journée? Peut-être que la journée n'est qu'une façon de parler. Peut-être qu'elle signifie autre chose, comme une vie, le cycle d'un plante, ou n'importe quoi. Mais... Une vie... Mais oui c'est ça.

-J'ai trouvé la réponse! C'est l'être humain! Il a quatre pattes lorsqu'il naît puisqu'il marche sur ses deux jambes et ses deux bras. Il en a deux lorsqu'il grandit et il en a trois parce qu'il a une canne dans la vieillesse. C'est ça! C'était facile!

« Bien, je vous laisse passer »

Mais alors que j'allais bouger pour retourner dans la trappe, un trou m'aspire. C'était un piège! J'ai peur, affreusement peur! Je tombe et je tombe jusqu'à ce que j'arrive sur une tonne de coussin. Il y a un chandelier, un sac déjà préparé avec du linge et de la nourriture et une montre. Mais la montre est très étrange. Elle n'indique pas l'heure. Il y a une aiguille pour chaque personne, et elle n'est pas divisée par des chiffres mais bien par des endroits tels que ; la maison, le travail, dehors, en voiture, etc. Il y tellement d'aiguille que je ne sais pas très bien comment elle fonctionne. Il y en a 6 en tout. Une mauve pour Ronald Weasley, une verte pour Harry Potter, une rouge pour Ginny Weasley, une grise pour Drago Malefoy, une jaune pour moi et une bleue pour Neville Londubat. Il y en a trois sur « la maison », deux autres sur « dehors » et la dernière est sur « mort ». C'est celle de Neville Londubat. J'ai un pincement au cœur, même si je ne le connaissais pas. Ou peut-être que je le connaissais... Enfin, c'est la vie. Je détourne enfin mon regard. Tout en attachant la montre à mon poignet gauche, je regarde devant moi. Il y a un immense couloir, tout sculpté dans la pierre. Il tourne un coin un peu plus loin. Le tunnel est assez grand pour qu'un nain y marche debout et qu'il reste encore un peu de place. Je n'ai pas le choix, il va falloir que je marche à quatre pattes. Je prends le chandelier d'une main, mets le sac sur mes épaules et m'accroupit au sol. Je commence à marcher puis marche encore, je crois bien qu'une heure a passée. Les aiguilles de ma montre n'ont pas bougées. Je marche encore, je ne m'arrête pas. Je marche encore et encore, une autre heure a passée. Je prends une pause, boit une gorgée d'eau et mange une barre nutritive aux fraises. Puis je reprends ma marche pendant au moins quatre heures encore. Soudain j'aperçois une porte. Elle est fermée à clé. Je cherche mais la clé n'est pas dans mon sac. Je décide d'utiliser le bâton de bois. Je le pointe sur la serrure mais rien ne se passe. Je l'agite un peu. Rien. Je l'agite encore plus fort, toujours rien. Je commence à rager. Je la bouge de tous les côtés mais soudain, d'autres mots bizarres me viennent en tête. Je décide de les utiliser simplement par curiosité.

- _Haloro Mora_

Il y a eu un déclic. Je tourne la porte et il y a une petite pièce ronde. Pas plus grande que l'autre au dessus du tunnel. La pièce est complètement vide, les murs sont recouverts de briques. Je me dirige vers la porte mais elle ne s'ouvre pas. Je jette à nouveau le sortilège mais rien ne se passe cette fois. Je regarde autour de moi, mais je ne vois rien pour m'aider à sortir d'ici. Peut-être que c'était un piège et que je suis tombée carrément dedans. Quelle belle dinde! J'essaie quand même de trouve quelque chose qui puisse m'aider. Je creuse mon cerveau pour essayer de trouver d'autre formule magique. Il n'y a rien qui me vienne à l'esprit. J'essaie de la défoncer en rentrant dedans, mais le seul résultat que j'obtiens c'est celui de mon bras en compote. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, je suis une personne qui se sert beaucoup plus souvent de sa tête que de son corps, alors je vais me servir de ma tête. Il doit bien y avoir une énigme à résoudre ou une formule à trouver. Je cherche dans tous les recoins de la pièce, essaie de déplacer toutes les briques. Lorsque je m'approche de la porte, j'arrive à en déplacé une. Je cris ma victoire mais tout ce que je trouve c'est un bouton. J'appuie dessus et il ne se passe rien. Je appuie une nouvelle fois. Toujours rien. Je commence à enrager. Je recommence. J'appuie sans arrêt. Il doit bien servir à quelque chose s'il est là. Et si c'était pour avertir mon agresseur de venir me chercher? Pour l'avertir que j'étais là? J'arrête aussitôt d'appuyer. J'ai soudainement peur. Très peur. Et à quoi bon arrêté? Si je dois sortir d'ici, il faut bien que se soit par cette porte. Alors je continue de sonner et sonner encore.

J'ai crus entendre un bruit. J'arrête de sonner. J'écoute plus attentivement. Mais oui, il y a quelqu'un qui arrive à la course. Il doit y avoir un escalier derrière la porte parce que je l'entends descendre les marches quatre à quatre. Je cherche quelque chose pour me préparer à l'assommer. La brique! Je la prends dans mes mains et me tiens debout, derrière la porte, prête à assommer la première personne qui franchira cette porte. Un déclic. La porte s'ouvre lentement. Très lentement. Je vois une tête immerger de la porte. C'est l'homme que je recherche, Ronald Weasley. Trop tard. Mes bras sont partis tous seuls. Ronald Weasley est évanoui, gisant à mes pieds.

Au mon dieu, qu'ai-je fais?

Voilà pour ma fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plut! Je reviendrai la prochaine fois avec peut-être la suite...

Mais non, je blague! C'est le nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous lavez aimé je reviendrai avec la suite plus tard. Peut-être la semaine prochaine, mais rien n'est certain... désolé pour le retard. Laissé moi toujours vos commentaires, vos reviews et vos impressions. Que va-t-il se passer d'après vous? Je voudrais le savoir, peut-être que ça me donnerait une idée comment poursuivre... parce que j'écris au fur et à mesure, je ne sais même pas encore ce qui va arriver à Hermione et ce qui lui EST arrivé... J'aimerais vous dire que c'est encore une blague mais non... Je suis en train de monter le casse-tête et sa résolution. A la prochaine! Bisou -xxx-


	4. Ronald Weasley

Chapitre 3

La panique m'envahit l'esprit. C'est effroyable. L'homme que je voulait à tout prix retrouver, est évanoui, a mes pieds. Il ne bouge pas, un filament de sang s'échappe de sa tête. Je fouille dans mon sac, trouve un bout de tissus pour enrouler autour de sa tête. Je mets un épais tas de linge sous sa tête, comme un oreiller. Je n'ai pas vraiment suivi de cours de premier soin, ou je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. La porte est toujours ouverte, ma curiosité me pique pour aller voir mais la raison me rappelle que je devrais soigner cet homme et attendre qu'il revienne a lui. Mais peut-être que je devrais aussi aller chercher du secours. Mais mon histoire n'aurait pas de sens. Je me suis enfuie de la maison de mon futur mari pour aller rejoindre un autre homme par un tunnel que personne ne connaît l'existence. J'ai assommé cet homme et j'ai besoin d'aide. Non, c'est sans queue ni tête. Je laisse tomber cette idée. J'opte donc pour la première. Rester ici avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience. De toute façon, je ne vois pas d'autres options.

Il est passé déjà plus d'une heure. Il est toujours inconscient. Soudain, j'entends quelques pas dans l'escalier. Des pas plus léger, peut-être une fille. Je me cache derrière la porte. J'attends, toujours avec la brique en main. Mais soudain, les pas s'arrêtent. Une voix féminine étouffe un cri. Elle interpelle Ron. Elle approche plus lentement. Lorsqu'elle se retourne brutalement vers moi. Nous ne bougeons pas. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'ose faire un geste. Cette fille pointe un bout de bois ressemblant au mien dans ma direction, mes bras sont toujours dans la position d'élan. Ce qui, nous fais enfin bouger, c'est le toussotement de Ron. Est-il réveillé? Je crois que oui. La fille semble beaucoup attachée à Ron puisqu'elle le traite comme un petit bébé. J'ai un pincement au cœur, quelque chose d'inattendue vient de se produire en moi. La jalousie vient d'immerger de sa coquille. Elle me ronge l'estomac mais tout est interrompue brusquement lorsqu'il est face à moi, se tenant la tête d'une main, se tenant en équilibre sur la fille de l'autre. Jamais je ne me suis sentie comme cela. Je me sens affreusement gênée. Je sens mes joues virer au rouge vif. Son regard pourrait me faire fondre sur place. Mais les points interrogateurs que forment ses yeux, me laissent sans voix. Le regard accusateur que me lance sa petite amie m'est autant plus insupportable. Personne ne dit quoi que se soit. Il y a plusieurs émotions qui me parcourent le corps. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid. L'inquiétude, la jalousie, l'amour, la passion, la colère, l'interrogation. Sans un mot, sans une parole, il se retourne et commence à monter les marches. Je n'ai d'autres choix que de le suivre car je ne veux pas rester ici. Je me dépêche de ramasser mon sac, laisse tomber la brique et suis les deux autres personnes. Énormément de questions me bousculent mais aucunes ne semblent vraiment bien placées pour les posées maintenant. Plusieurs minutes ont passées, nous montons encore des escaliers. Je regarde la montre, il y en a maintenant 4 sur « dehors », une sur « maison » et l'autre, je n'ose pas la regarder. J'essai de comprendre pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas encore parlé. Peut-être que je me suis trompée. Est-ce vraiment Ronald Weasley? Et qui est cette fille? Elle aurait pu me dire un mot au moins. Rien qu'un seul petit mot. Tiens, je vois qu'ils n'ont pas perdu leur langue, eux. Ils se parlent, mais ils se parlent si bas que j'arrive à peine à entendre leurs murmures. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas lire sur les lèvres. Alors que j'allai ouvrir la bouche et leur poser ma première question, je passai la dernière marche. Maintenant, c'est un couloir qui s'offre à nous. Mais il n'est pas long, il débouche seulement à quelques mettre de nous. Il y a une échelle au bout. Elle est accotée sur le mur et monte vers le plafond. J'imagine qu'il y a une trappe. La peur revient en moi comme un boomerang. Il est parti et il est revenu. Mon cœur bat la chamade, mon pouls s'accélère, mon corps tremble, mes mains sont devenues moites et ma gorge est sèche. Mais je continue à avancer. Le jeune rouquin grimpe à l'échelle, la rouquine monte également. Il ne reste plus que moi. Je pose une main sur cette échelle, puis je ferme les yeux, respire profondément et commence à grimper. Une fois rendue en haut, une main se porte volontaire pour m'aider. Je la prends. Puis soudain, plus rien. Que le noir profond. Je me sens seule, j'ai froid. Aïe! Je viens de recevoir une claque sur la joue. Puis une autre. Mais pourtant, il n'y a personne. Je ferme les yeux, tout en recevant une troisième gifle. Puis je les ouvre à nouveau mais une lumière m'aveugle. Je les referme sans avoir vu quoi que se soit. J'essaie une nouvelle tentative. La lumière en ait beaucoup moins forte. Je les referme puis les ouvre a nouveau mais beaucoup plus lentement. L'éclairage a encore diminué. Je vois embrouiller mais je distingue au moins une dizaine de silhouette autour de moi. Ma vue s'éclaircit et je distingue nettement sept silhouettes. Je les regarde l'une après l'autre. La première à ma droite est un jeune homme, il doit avoir le même âge que moi. Il a les cheveux noirs en broussaille, des lunettes rondes sur le bout du nez et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. La cicatrice... C'est le garçon du livre, celui qui est si célèbre. Comment il s'appelle déjà? Ha oui, Harry Potter. Il est bien plus beau en vrai. Son regard est inquiet, plus que jamais. Mes ses yeux verts me sont familiers. Peut-être que je l'ai déjà vu dans le passé. La deuxième personne est la rouquine de tout à l'heure. Elle me regarde attentivement, mais n'a pas le regard inquiet de Harry. Il est froid, un peu cruel. Mais ça parait qu'elle n'est pas habituée de lancer ce genre de regards. La troisième est une femme, a peu près dans la quarantaine. Elle est rousse, elle aussi. C'est une femme grassouillette mais semble très gentille, simplement comment elle me regarde. Ça se lit dans ses yeux. L'homme à sa gauche est grand, roux également mais la calvitie à fais son chemin sur le dessus de son crâne. Il me regarde avec un peu de mépris. Les deux autres personnes me regardent de la même manière, ils ont le même sourire farceur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'y a que ces deux-là qui ais l'air si joyeux. Ils sont roux également, des jumeaux. Probablement de la même famille que les autres. La dernière personne est le garçon que j'ai assommé tout à l'heure. Ronald Weasley. J'imagine qu'il est de la même famille que les autres donc toute une famille de Weasley. Pourtant, il est le seul pour qui j'ai un peu de confiance. Il me tient la main. J'apprécie la chaleur que dégagent ses mains moites. Un petit sourire se forme sur mes lèvres.

-Hermione ?

Ho, sa voix. La plus belle que je connaisse. Prononce mon nom encore une fois. Répète le, juste pour moi.

-Hermione ? Est-ce que tu m'entends?

Oui je t'entends, bel amour. Répète le encore, juste une dernière fois.

-Hermione, répond nous!

-Oui...?

-Ha , enfin ! Tu m'as fais une de ses peurs.

Voila que Harry, décide enfin à me parler. Il semble que nous soyons bien plus amis que je ne le croyais...Il me sert dans ses bras, comme un frère. J'ai honte de l'avoir trouvé beau, comme un garçon quelconque. Je sais maintenant que jamais nous ne serons plus que ça et que j'ai éprouvé une grande fraternité pour lui autrefois. Je m'assois dans mon lit, la dame me donne un bol de soupe bien chaud. Ça sent extrêmement bon.

-Bon laissons la se reposer et manger son bol de soupe tranquille. Ron, Harry et Ginny, vous pouvez resté avec elle. Le reste, vous sortez de cette pièce.

-Ho mais maman! Prièrent les jumeaux à leur mère.

-Non, j'ai dit dehors!

-Fred, George, écouté votre mère. Répondit le père.

Un autre sourire se glissa sur mes lèvres. Une impression de déjà vue... J'ai l'impression que j'ai déjà vue cette scène auparavant. Peut-être que ma mémoire est bien enfouie au fond de mon esprit. Il faut simplement que je me la rappelle. Peut-être que j'ai tord aussi. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Soudain, je me rends compte que les personnes qui sont restées dans la pièce, me regardent fixement, sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je ne sais pas, mais je sens que la réponse approche à grands pas.

-Quoi?

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Hermione Granger. Et vous?

-Tu ne sais pas comment on s'appelle?

-Et bien, j'ai vu Harry dans un livre, toi aussi mais elle non.

-Elle, c'est ma sœur, Ginny. Alors, tu ne te souviens de rien?

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais me souvenir?

-Ton passé, ton présent, tout!

-Non. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis fiancée à un certain Drago Malefoy, que j'ai été dans le coma pendant trois mois et que j'avais une photo de toi dans la poche de mon manteau. Ha oui, et que je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Ouais, ce n'est pas beaucoup. Et Drago ne t'a rien dit sur le fait que tu ne te souviens de rien?

-J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus mais il n'a rien voulu me dire.

-C'est évident.

-Ron!

-Quoi Ginny?

Elle ne répondit pas mais apparemment, il y a quelque chose qu'on tient à se que je ne sache pas.

-Est-ce que vous allez pouvoir répondre à mes questions?

-Oui, la plupart en tout cas. Me dit Harry.

-Comment ça la plupart?

-Tu comprendras mieux lorsque nous t'aurons raconté ton passé.

-Allez-y dans ce cas. Je n'attends que ça!

-Très bien, tout a commencer quand...

-Harry attend. Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions attendre pour ça?

-Elle a le droit de savoir.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais peut-être pas tout de suite, elle a besoin de reprendre des forces. Nous pourrions commencer avec quelque chose de plus doux. Non?

-Ouais, t'as raison.

-Eille, j'ai mon mot à dire dans tout ça! Moi je veux savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé maintenant! Peut importe ce que c'est.

-Je ne crois pas que se soit une très bonne idée, hermione.

-Je m'en fous de ce que tu crois!

Je criais. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire que je me rendrais jusque là. Mais toutes les émotions que j'ai ressenties depuis quelques heures me sont subitement montées à la gorge. Les larmes me brouillent la vue. Je les essuie avec le revers de ma main. Je tines a savoir, peut importe ce que j'ai pu faire. Peut importe ce que j'ai pu dire.

-D'accord. Harry, tu veux le raconter...

Hermione, voilà ton histoire...

Bon et bien voila pour le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Je mettrai la suite très prochainement. N'oubliez pas une petite review! Sa fait toujours plaisir. Quelle soit bonne ou mauvaise, c'est toujours plus constructif! Merci d'avance!


End file.
